mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Predefinição:Comics
} | titlestyle = background-color: #9A258F; | groupstyle = color: #FFF; font-weight: bold; background-color: #EE3F96; border-top: 1px solid #FFF; | list1style = border-top: 1px solid #FFF; | list1padding = 0 | list1 = class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 1px;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="5" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" A Amizade é Mágica - style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" - 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 O Retorno da Rainha Chrysalis 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 Nightmare Rarity 9 • 10 Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair 11 • 12 Neigh Anything 13 • 14 My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy - - 15 • 16 IDW comics sixth story arc 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 Reflections 21 • 22 Manehattan Mysteries 23 24 Discord in Time - - 25 • 26 The Good, the Bad and the Ponies 27 • 28 The Root of the Problem 29 Ponymania XXIX 30 • 31 Ponyville Days 32 • 33 Night of the Living Apples - - 34 • 35 • 36 • 37 Siege of the Crystal Empire 38 • 39 Don't You Forget About Us 40 41 42 - - 43 • 44 • 45 Ponies of Dark Water 46 • 46 • 47 Election 48 • 49 • 50 Chaos Theory 51 • 52 • 53 From the Shadows 54 - - 55 • 56 Wings Over Yakyakistan 57 58 59 60 - - 61 • 62 Convocation of the Creatures! 63 64 65 66 - - 67 • 68 Tempest's Tale 69 70 71 72 - - 73 74 75 • 76 IDW comics twenty-second story arc } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 1px;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="5" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" Micro-Series - style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" - 1 2 3 How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back 4 5 - style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" - 6 7 8 9 10 The Day Shift } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 1px;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="5" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" Friends Forever - style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" - 1 The Pie's the Limit 2 3 4 5 - - 6 7 8 Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels 9 10 - - 11 12 13 14 15 - - 16 17 18 19 20 - - 21 22 23 24 25 - - 26 27 28 29 30 - - 31 32 33 34 35 - - 36 37 38 } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 1px;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="5" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" FIENDship is Magic - style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" - 1 Rei Sombra 2 Tirek 3 Sirens 4 Nightmare Moon 5 Rainha Chrysalis } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 1px;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="10" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" Legends of Magic - style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" - 1 2 3 4 5 - style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" - 6 7 8 9 10 - style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" style="width: 10%;" - 11 12 Annual 2018 } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 1px;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="5" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" Ponyville Mysteries - style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" - 1 2 3 4 5 } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 1px;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="6" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" Nightmare Knights - style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" style="width: 20%;" - 1 2 3 4 } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed white-toggle-button" style="width: 100%; text-align: center;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="4" style="background-color: #F067A6; color: #FFF;" Outros lançamentos - style="width: 25%;" style="width: 25%;" style="width: 25%;" style="width: 25%;" - My Little Pony Annual 2013 My Little Pony Annual 2014 Equestria Girls Holiday Special My Little Pony Holiday Special - style="width: 25%;" style="width: 25%;" style="width: 25%;" style="width: 25%;" - My Little Pony Annual 2017 My Little Pony: Deviations My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel (1 • 2 • 3 • 4) Holiday Special 2017 } | list2 = } | titlestyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #F067A6; | groupstyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #EE3F96; border-top: 1px solid #FFF; | Navbar = off | group2 = Personagens | list2 = Sweetcream Scoops • Sugar Grape • 8-bit • Aqua Mist • Barber Groomsby • Big Boy • Bittersweet • Bronco Benson • Buck Withers • Bumblesweet • Burning Heart • Celena • Charon • Diamond Rose • Fawn Doo • Firecracker Burst • Flash Magnus • Flax Seed • Gaffer • Hoofbeard • Inkwell • Jade Singer • Juno • Kibitz • Rei Longhorn • Larissa • Larry • Leadwing • Lemony Gems • Love Melody • Mage Meadowbrook • MandoPony • Marcie Pan • Minty • Mistmane • Moon Dancer • Natural Satellite • Nightmare Rarity • Pegasus Olsen • Pete Canterbell • Poindexter • Pony Pickers • Ponyacci • Power Pôneis • Princesa Amore • Radiant Hope • Rockhoof • Runt • Saturnalia • Scorpan • September • Somnambula • Spectacle/Showcase • Star Swirl, o Barbudo • Sugar Grape • Sunflower • Sweetcream Scoops • Tealove • Umbriel • Wheat Grass | group3 = Canções | list3 = Laugh, Ponyacci, Laugh • Hearth's Warming Peeve • The Flim Flam Peelcore 8000 • It's the Pop • Windy the Windigo | group4 = Veja também | list4 = Elenco • Equestria (Enredo de reflexões) }} }}Category:Predefinições de Navbox